


Russian Roulette Fanart

by YazzyFic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Graphics, Russian Roulette, Vixen Tail, i just use this a general dumping ground for Russian Roulette fanstuff I've made tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazzyFic/pseuds/YazzyFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of fanart for Vixen Tail's amazing fanfic, "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165">Russian Roulette</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5/21/2016 - 6/17/2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette: Reloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165) by [Vixen_Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Tail/pseuds/Vixen_Tail). 



> All my drawings can be found on [my tumblr](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction) as well. :)

  
Sonya Nikishina/Basanova

  
Arcobalano-fied Sonya

  
Tatiana and Sonya (By this point you can tell I still don't know how to style Sonya's hair. ha...)

  
_“Dame-Tsuna, Meet my associate, Basanova Sonya.”_


	2. 9/29/2016 - 9/30/2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, also on [my tumblr](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/151142652389).

Always trying to pin down how I'd imagine Sonya to look. Gave her 60's mod sunglasses, with a touch of sexy librarian here. lol.  


Lightly colored version:  


Gotten a slightly better understanding of the shape of the chibis in KHR. But Reborn is still deceptively difficult to draw. Also, I emphasized Sonya's wavy hair more.  



	3. 10/3/2016 - 10/29/2016

The Zolotovs best girls. Tatiana, Sonya, and Galina.  


Just a sketch of Sonya in her red and black bikini.  


And an additional graphic for fun.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First is on [my tumblr](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/151317490534) as usual (with additional process gifs if you want to see), but the second is only on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/YazzyDream/status/784762959096668160) at the moment. Also, I made a [graphic](http://yazzydream.tumblr.com/post/172650067924)... which, well, I enjoy making them sometimes. Heh. I have another graphic set I made a while ago, though I never posted it, since it was made on my phone, and eh. [Here's a link anyways.](http://yazzydream.tumblr.com/post/172650062864)


	4. Fanmix Volumes 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup. I made ~~at least~~ two playlists.

###  **[Russian Roulette Vol. 1](https://playmoss.com/en/yasumine-mousa/playlist/russian-roulette-volume-2?ref=TwBas)**

[](https://playmoss.com/en/yasumine-mousa/playlist/russian-roulette-volume-2?ref=TwBas)

Song list:  
1\. "Teenagers" - My Chemical Romance  
2\. "You Don't Own Me" - Grace  
3\. "I'm Gonna Do My Thing" - Royal Deluxe  
4\. "Terrible Things" - April Smith and the Great Picture Show  
5\. "Bullet in My Hand" - Redlight King  
6\. "Cold Hard Bitch" - Jet  
7\. "Yellow Flicker Beat" - Lorde  
8\. "6 Inch" - Beyonce feat. The Weeknd  
9\. "You Don't Own Me" - Lesley Gore

###  **[Russian Roulette Vol. 2](https://playmoss.com/en/yasumine-mousa/playlist/russian-roulette-volume-2?ref=TwBas)**

[](https://playmoss.com/en/yasumine-mousa/playlist/russian-roulette?ref=TwBas)

Song list:  
1\. "Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes  
2\. "Wonderland" - Caravan Palace  
3\. "Dramophone" - Caravan Palace  
4\. "Russian" - Caravan Palace  
5\. "Twisted Nerve" (whistling song from Kill Bill)  
6\. "Red Right Hand" - Arctic Monkeys  
7\. "Dangerous Girl" - Lana Del Rey  
8\. "Headstrong" - Trapt  
9\. "If You Like It Or Not" - The Brobecks  
10\. "The Nerve" - The Brobecks  
11\. "Seven Nation Army" - Glitch Mob Remix


	5. April 7, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the end of Part 1 i wanted to really draw something to show how much I love the fic. I drew this picture in parts since I draw on my ipad mini which has a _tiny_ resolution. So, I'm including some of those as details.

Some of the details:  
  
  


I was also cleaning out my ipad and found some other abandoned sketches. You can see those **[here](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/172616304164)** if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the finished drawing is on [my blog](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/172679041749).


	6. 4/17/18 - 4/21/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling inspired lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, also on [my tumblr](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/151142652389).

Tatiana, Sonya, and Fon based off of the hilarious beach scenes in chapters 25 and 43, though mostly the latter.  


Based off of the scene where Renato meets Cherep for the first time in [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165/chapters/10175210).  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever get a consistent drawing style?  
> ~Who knows~


	7. 4/26/18 - 4/30/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, will also on [my tumblr](http://yazzyart.tumblr.com/post/151142652389).

Renato's 'grope of opportunity' from [chapter 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165/chapters/29997378).  


A photo of the Primakova/Bazanov foster children.  


I'm... not good at drawing men. Sooooo. Practice. Using what Tatiana would refer to as “Sonya’s harem.” Hahaha  
Tyr. Whose design I'm not entirely satisfied with. So I may take another stab at him.  
Renato and Fon.  
And Rémy Sartre, who is one of my more favored OCs in “Russian Roulette.” I think I just have a soft spot for detectives. There isn't really a detailed description of him anywhere just yet, so I may be _totally_ off. But I kept in mind that he's French, a detective, and a former police officer. And that he has a surprisingly boyish grin. So I was thinking he's around 30, and cute at least. Hmmm 


End file.
